Kos-Kosan Enak
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Taecyeon sedang mencari kos-kosan. Kemanakah Nichkhun dan Chansung akan mengantarnya? 2PM Fanfiction. Enjoy the fic.


"Chansung-ah!" sapa seorang pria tampan pada pria tampan lain yang sedang membaca buku. Chansung menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi itu, Ok Taecyeon berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Chansung langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya dalam tas. "Kau jadi mengantarku ke kos-kosan baru, 'kan?" tanya Taecyeon sambil tersenyum. Beberapa wanita yang tidak sengaja melihat senyumnya lalu pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Tunggu Nichkhun _hyung _dulu," jawab Chansung. Taecyeon duduk di sebelah adik kelasnya itu, lalu menaruh tasnya di bawah tempat duduk. Seorang pemuda cantik mengangguk takzim padanya. Taecyeon membalas senyumnya.

"Nichkhun kemana?" tanya Taecyeon.

Chansung tersenyum miring. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, _hyung..._"

Taecyeon tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Chansung sekaligus mengetahui maksudnya. "Kali ini siapa?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Si kucing kampus, Key. Jinki sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk. Pacarnya sendirian dan butuh belaian," Chansung tertawa kecil saat menjelaskannya.

"Dan butuh belalai!" Taecyeon menambahkan. Mereka tertawa keras.

Tawa mereka sudah berhenti ketika Nichkhun muncul dengan wajah lega luar biasa. Senyum puas itu mengembang di bibirnya. "Ayo berangkat!" ajaknya.

Taecyeon dan Chansung tersenyum mengejek melihat pemuda campuran Thailand dan China itu. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chansung.

"Sempit. Erangannya seksi. Pantatnya kenyal. Tapi tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Wooyoungie," ucapnya puas.

Chansung tertawa, sedangkan Taecyeon mengernyitkan kening. Rasanya asing dengan nama itu. "Wooyoungie? _Nugu?_"

Kedua pria tampan lainnya saling menatap, lalu memasang senyum misterius. Mereka menatap Taecyeon yang masih dalam kebingungan. "Nanti kau akan tahu. Ayo kita ke kos-kosan kami! Masih ada kamar yang bisa kau tempati,"

.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah toko yang pintu harmonika-nya tertutup. Chansung keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu. Taecyeon dapat melihat ruangan kosong begitu pintunya di buka. Di bangku kemudi, Nichkhun memajukan mobilnya memasuki ruangan besar yang kosong itu. Setelah mesin mobil mati, mereka berdua keluar dari mobil.

Samar-samar Taecyeon mendengar suara desahan. Sepertinya datang dari 2 mulut yang berbeda. Mulut pria. Desahan itu lama-lama berubah menjadi erangan. Taecyeon bermaksud untuk bertanya pada 2 temannya. Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah kedua pria itu sedang tos.

"Yes! Mereka sudah siap!" Nichkhun berseru senang.

"Juniorku sudah tegang nih, _hyung!_" adu Chansung sambil menggosok penisnya yang tertutup celana.

"Kalian... kenapa?" tanya Taecyeon bingung.

Kedua temannya yang lain tersenyum misterius lagi. "Selamat datang di kosan kami!"

.

.

.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Suara itu makin jelas terdengar kala mereka bertiga naik ke lantai 3. Chansung dan Nichkhun tertawa-tawa kecil. Sementara Taecyeon masih bingung. Tapi kebingungannya terjawab begitu kakinya menginjak lantai teratas ruko itu. Di sana, tepat di depan tangga itu ada sebuah kamar yang terbuka.

Mata Taecyeon membelalak. Bukan karena besarnya kamar itu, tapi karena apa yang terlihat di dalamnya. Ada 3 pria bugil sedang menungging! Ditambah lagi, ada sebuah benda hitam dengan diameter cukup besar menancap pada masing-masing lubang anal mereka. Penis mereka terlihat keras menjulang.

Ketiga pria itu menoleh. Mereka lalu memposisikan diri mereka mengangkang pasrah. Tatapan Taecyeon terkunci pada satu orang yang berada di tengah. Matanya terlihat tajam, tapi menatapnya sayu. Bibir tipisnya terus-terusan bergerak, mendesah dengan seksi. Taecyeon menelan ludahnya sulit.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chansung dan Nichkhun berjalan menuju pria di kanan dan di kiri. Seiring dengan langkah mereka, satu per satu kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka pun terlepas. Begitu sudah dekat dengan tujuannya, Chansung dan Nichkhun menepuk-nepukkan penis panjangnya ke masing-masing pipi pasangan.

"_Hyung..."_ panggil Chansung._ "_Sssssh... Kenalkan... Ini pemilik kos-kosan ini. Itu Wooyoung," Chansung menunjuk pria yang sedang memuluti penis Nichkhun. "Dan ini, Junho..." dia menunjuk pria yang menjilat-jilat penisnya.

Sebenarnya Taecyeon sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua pria itu, tapi apa pedulinya? Yang memenuhi ruang pandang dan pikirannya sekarang adalah pria seksi yang sedang mengangkang pasrah ditengah. Bersikap seolah tubuh mulusnya, khususnya lubangnya, hanya dikhususkan untuk Taecyeon.

Celana Taecyeon terasa sempit. Penisnya membesar, aliran darah deras sekali ke bagian itu. Matanya beradu pandang dengan sang pria. Pria itu nampaknya menghipnotis Taecyeon. Buktinya saat ini pria tampan itu sedang mencopot celananya dan melepas kaosnya sehingga dia telanjang.

"_Come here big boy..._" ujar pria seksi itu dengan aksen Korea yang kental. Terdengar lucu bila digabungkan dengan bahasa Inggris.

Taecyeon bagaikan kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Dia berjalan mendekat. Begitu mereka tak berjarak lagi, sang pria langsung memasukkan penis Taecyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaaah..." erang Taecyeon sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Pria itu sangat piawai dalam memainkan lidahnya di bawah sana.

"Yang itu... Aaaaaah... Namanya Junsu..." ujar Nichkhun sambil menikmati mulut Wooyoung.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Chansung, Junho, Nichkhun, dan Wooyoung keluar, pindah ke ruangan lain. Hanya tinggal Taecyeon dan Junsu di kamar itu.

"Oh... Taecyeon-aaaaaaah..." Junu melenguh panjang saat lubang analnya disentuh lidah Taecyeon. Tangannya meremas rambut Taecyeon, kakinya yang mengangkang agak dirapatkan supaya Taecyeon dapat makin rapat dengan lubangnya.

Tangan Taecyeon mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Penis besar dan panjang itu semakin menegang. Ujungnya memerah. Libidonya menggelegak, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lembut Junsu mendesahkan namanya.

Pemuda bermarga Ok itu menjauh dari pantat Junsu. Dia berdiri tegak di belakang Junsu dengan penis yang juga berdiri tegak. Dia meraih pelumas yang berada di meja nakas dekat mereka, mengolesi penisnya dengan gel itu. Sementara Junsu menyentuh lubang analnya lalu memainkannya.

"Aaaaah... Ayooo... Tunggu ap- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Junsu menjerit ketika Taecyeon memasukkan penisnya dengan tiba-tiba. Penis itu masuk sampai pangkalnya, otomatis menekan prostat Junsu.

"Argh!" erang Taecyeon. "Sem...phit..." desahnya.

"_Move baby! Fuck!_" Junsu memohon seperti perempuan.

Taecyeon segera menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul Junsu.

"Aahhh... yeaaaah... Kau sempit sekali, _chagi... _Oh... Oh... Ahhhh..." desah Taecyeon. Kesatnya dinding rektum Junsu terasa nikmat sekali menggesek kulit penisnya. Menyapa ujung-ujung syaraf di penis, membawa Taecyeon ke kenikmatan tiada tara.

Junsu menatap wajah tampan itu dengan lekat. Tangannya yang bebas lalu membelai rahang tegas Taecyeon.

"Penismu besar sekali... Nikmat... Hhhhh.." puji Junsu ditengah desahnya.

Taecyeon tersenyum. Dia menunduk dan bibirnya menyapa puting coklat Junsu.

"Uuuuuuh..." badan Junsu melengkung ketika Taecyeon mengulum putingnya rakus. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Junsu menjambak rambut Taecyeon menjauh dari putingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Taecyeon bingung. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, membawa penisnya keluar masuk lubang Junsu.

Junsu tidak menjawab. Dia segera melepas penis Taecyeon dari lubangnya. Dia lalu menungging di depan Taecyeon dan menyibak pipi pantatnya. Taecyeon tertawa kecil. Dia lalu kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat Junsu.

"Ohhhhhh..." erang keduanya ketika penis Taecyeon terbenam di rektum Junsu. Dia tidak menunggu lama untuk memompa lubang nikmat yang dimasukkinya. Dia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

"Aaaaah... _Stud..._ _Fuck!_" Junsu menjerit-jerit kenikmatan. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri berlawanan arah. Suara kulit yang saling beradu dan erangan Junsu menjadi musik yang indah bagi Taecyeon. Dia merunduk, tangannya melingkari pinggang Junsu lalu menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Taecyeon menghempaskan punggungnya sendiri ke ranjang. Jadi sekarang posisi Junsu sedang ada di atas. Junsu langsung melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya.

"Aaaaahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Big... Aaaaaaahhhh..." desahnya. Junsu pun merebahkan punggungnya sehingga rapat dengan dada Taecyeon. Tangannya meraih kepala sang _top_, lalu memagut bibirnya.

Sambil adu lidah dengan Junsu, Taecyeon mempercepat ritme sodoknya. Dia melepas lilitan lidahnya dengan lidah Junsu. "Uuuughh... Mau keluar... Aaaaaaaaahhh..." erang Junsu. Taecyeon dengan tanggap meraih penis itu dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Aaaaaarrrghhh... Arrrgghhh..." bagian coklat mata Junsu bergerak ke atas sehingga hanya putihnya saja yang terlihat. Lubangnya mengetat seiring dengan ejakulasinya. Cairan putih itu menyemprot-semprot ke dada dan perut Junsu. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di pundak Taecyeon. Sementara sang _top_ masih menggenjot pantat Junsu. Tapi tak lama. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan penisnya, memindahkan tubuh Junsu yang menindihnya.

"Oooohh..." dia mengocok penisnya di depan wajah Junsu. Junsu menutup matanya, menantikan sesuatu yang akan mengotori wajahnya.

"AARGH!" erang Taecyeon. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan ejakulasinya menyemprot ke wajah Junsu. Membuat wajahnya belepotan semen. Makin menggairahkan.

Masih dengan menutup matanya, Junsu tersenyum. Mata sabit itu terbuka, senyumnya masih belum hilang. Dia mencolek sedikit semen yang berada di pipinya, lalu menjilatnya.

"Manis," ujarnya lalu mengecup penis Taecyeon yang sudah terkulai.

.

.

.

Junsu berbaring di atas dada Taecyeon yang berotot. Tangan pria yang baru dikenal Junsu beberapa saat lalu itu sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Jadi kau pemilik kos-kosan ini?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Ne. Aku dan kedua sepupuku yang tadi. Junho yang bersama Chansung dan Wooyoung yang bersama Nichkhun. Kami semua hanya mencari kenikmatan sekaligus menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk mahasiswa seperti kalian," jawab Junsu.

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Aku boleh bergabung juga?"

Junsu menatap Taecyeon dan membalas senyumnya. "Aku gila bila membiarkan pejantan hebat sepertimu pergi. Tentu saja boleh," ujar Junsu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar erangan seksi yang sangat keras. "Itu Wooyoung. Nichkhun pasti membuatnya orgasme berkali-kali seperti sebelum-sebelum-Ah!" Junsu tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Taecyeon mengan cepat memposisikan Junsu menindihnya dengan sempurna, lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Junsu lagi. Dia lalu menggenjot lubang itu seolah-olah hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

Ruko itu tidak terlalu besar. Tapi juga tak terlalu kecil. Sayup-sayup terdengar erangan-erangan lelaki yang sedang terbakar gairah. Ketiga _bottom_ sedang menikmati penis _top_-nya yang besar dan panjang, menggenjotnya cepat. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka berenam.


End file.
